The Old and the Restless
"The Old and the Restless" is the twelfth episode of season two. A missing persons case from a posh retirement community turns into a family affair when Shawn and Gus must team up with Henry to solve the case. Plot Summary Shawn and Gus have run into a problem on their latest case. They are investigating the disappearance of Oswald Chester in a place that is impossible to sneak into - Glorious Pines, the most exclusive retirement community in Santa Barbara. They convince Henry to go undercover as Talmadge McGulager, who has actually gotten in off the waitlist. However, Shawn has already informed the real Talmadge that he cannot move in for three more days, giving them time to investigate. Once inside, they hook up with their client, Jervis Kent. Jervis is a security guard with minimal clearance but he did manage to get Talmadge the empty bed in Oswald's room. Oswald disappeared three days ago but the Glorious Pines staff and the police refuse to investigate since Oswald has a history of disappearing then reappearing a few days later. But Jervis, being Oswald's best friend, knows that this time is different. Shawn spots Oswald's wallet next to a rope bracelet on the nightstand. He concludes that Oswald wouldn't voluntarily take off without money and an ID. Gus sees that he's left his blood pressure medication behind as well. Shawn notices evidence that Oswald was training for a marathon and deduces he probably went missing on one of his practice runs. While leaving Henry behind to investigate, Shawn and Gus trace Oswald's jogging route and find evidence that he fell and hit his head on a rock. They go to the nearest hospital where they find him unconscious in the ICU listed as John Doe. Shawn impersonates a doctor and convinces the residents on rounds to give him a status on Oswald's condition. They tell Shawn that Oswald had a sudden drop in blood pressure causing him to pass out and hit his head. His pressure didn't come up right away when they administered fluids so he probably took too much of his medication by mistake. With everything pointing to an accident and the case seemingly closed, Shawn and Gus return to Glorious Pines to get Henry who is having the time of his life, breaking swimming records and getting whatever kind of food he wants brought to him by Meredith, a food service volunteer. Henry, however, still feels something suspicious going on in the community. For example, Pamela, the administrator, runs it with an iron fist and gives out citations readily. And Oswald was the number one rule breaker. Shawn and Gus think Henry is just looking for reasons to stay, until two more residents collapse, both wearing bracelets similar to the one found in Oswald's room. Shawn and Gus go to the police with their suspicions, thinking there might be an Angel of Death working at Glorious Pines, but Lassiter and Juliet tell them it's common for older people to fall ill, especially when it's so hot out. Realizing they aren't going to get any help there, they return to Glorious Pines where Jervis tells them that the bracelets were made by Chelsea, the dance instructor, and she doesn't give them to just anybody. Chelsea tells them that she met all the victims at the Heart Smart seminar she runs at the center. All the victims had high blood pressure and were probably on the same medication. Since they know that Oswald fell ill from an overdose, Shawn believes someone slipped some extra medication to all of them. They then realize that everyone in the community on the same medication is a target. So Henry creates a diversion in order for Shawn and Gus can sneak into Pamela's office to find a list of residents to which it's been prescribed. While searching the office, Shawn comes across the waitlist which says Oswald and the other two victims are getting kicked out of Glorious Pines because they now require full time care. The facility cannot accommodate people who require constant medical supervision. Shawn figures out that this was the motive all along. Someone on the waitlist got tired of waiting, and started getting rid of residents in order to move in sooner. They take one look at the list and recognize a name immediately. They've found their culprit - Meredith Cloverfield. Her mother Rhonda is seventh on the list. Meredith slipped the medication into the food of the blood pressure patients who were essentially marked by Chelsea's bracelets. But as soon as Jervis finds the stolen medication on her, the real Talmadge McGulager shows up to move in, forcing Shawn, Gus and Henry to flee just as they've solved the case.http://www.usanetwork.com/psych/episodes/13-13-3 Trivia *The title plays on that of the 'daytime drama' The Young and the Restless, presumably also with a sense of the 'rest home' aspect of retirement communities. *The photograph hanging on the wall at the end of the show is a tribute to The Shining. Also, Henry was sucked into the events almost the same way the main character of The Shining was. Quotes Guard: Oh, I'll be watchin' you. Shawn: We'll be gettin' watched! Gallery The gallery for The Old and the Restless can be found here. Source pt:O_Velho_e_os_Restos Category:Episodes Category:Season Two